The Story Of Lucilla Volt Itachi Love Story
by Nsnforever101
Summary: <html><head></head>here is an itachi love story about a girl who knew itachi before he became an akasuki and her story before itachi died and after...</html>
1. Chapter 1

The story of Lucilla Volt- Itachi love story

I only covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming as I saw Sasuke crying, and the one and only Itachi talking about how he wanted to just measure his power.

"But why!" I wanted to scream. Why did you kill your family your friends for such a silly thing?

Yet I only let those thoughts scream in my mind. Never leaving my lips, for I knew I Itachi became a cold blooded killer, the Itachi who had the kindness heart, the one that couldn't stop himself from blushing when I hug him, the one that I love oh, so.

If that Itachi was gone then anything was possible, but I knew if he drew his sword to attack his brother, I would defend, for I knew Itachi would of protected his brother, at least the Itachi I knew would

And from all the tears I cried I felt the headache finally taking course, but one that seem like someone was driving a knife through my brain,

Then that's when I notice he was looking at me, with his mangekyou sharingan, and I wasn't in the regular world, but in his, in the illusion.

He tortured me stabbing my head and body, in what seem to me, a million years, but to him it was only seconds.

And finally when I entered back reality, I found myself drooling as if I became a vegetable that moment, I only heard Sasuke mini voice scream

I felt my eyes blur, from the tears that where running from my eyes now, freely. As I concentrated to look at his eyes to see what his expression was, was he laughing?

Then that's when I saw something shocking, he was crying, and while Sasuke passed out. I held myself still at my knees, starring at him; I only felt my lips do a movement that I couldn't process.

But I could feel my heart throb, and when his footsteps where of no more, when he dashed away, I finally let myself go, and let my face meet the hard concrete floor, while my eyes close shut.

Itachi prove

I only spoke to my brother, the words of many lies, forcing my voice to stifle the cries of agony, preparing to leave as I finish giving my last words. Hoping he would come for revenge. I notice the presence that I wished with all my heart wasn't there

Do I have to kill her too? But she's not in the Uchiha clan. She doesn't even live in the leaf village,

but then I only looked at her with my mangekyou sharingan and let her feel the torture, unsure of what I should do,

Kill her I should I let her live?

_Enough! I had enough!_ I only took the chance and let her live, as I see her drop to her knees, from the crouching stance she was in, I only cried. Starring at the saliva that dripped from her mouth, _was it already too late?_

_Did I cause damage to her? Absurd! I couldn't have?_ But I knew at this moment I had to leave, her eyes only bore into mines, making me stay a while longer, as tears where falling onto her cheeks, mixing with the rain that was dropping around us, while the lightning was plowing through the sky, and with my eyes leading me towards her lips, I saw the words that she tried to make

Which only made me fold my fist holding more tears back, and then I dash away, only looking behind for a glance of her, while she hit the floor, and passed out.

Leaving me to remember the words that she said to me

"I love you"

The story of

Lucilla Volt

The birds were chirping, singing a song I knew nothing of, yet it was a sad song, as if they entered a melancholy state because of what happen last night.

I lift up my head, feeling it heavy, and then I only think God as I realized Itachi only tricked my body, making it think it got stabbed in the brain.

I only cleaned the corner of my mouth to whip away the left over drool, and as I prepared to stand up. I stumbled, remembering the leg that was severely injured by Madara hands. Sparing my life when he figured out I wasn't of the Uchiha clan, nor was I part of the leaf village.

But with shear will power, I forced myself up, letting myself get a quick eye view of the blood that still occupied the floors, and the dark clouds that still hovered the sky.

It was a sad day indeed.

I only look towards Sasuke and stumbled towards him, and only starred at his face my lips inches from his forehead, my body vertical to his and in the opposite direction, and I starred at his face, peaceful now, but I knew it was the face that will wake up and have a terrified feature when he enter into a nightmare in which he wish wasn't true, I only let the tears that were coming from my eyes now fall onto his face.

While I picked him up, bridal style and slowly walked to the hospital, ignoring the doors that where held open, reminding me that it wasn't a nightmare. That all was true, and with the village still asleep I only put Sasuke at the front of the hospital floor, ring the bell to the front desk and dashed away, staying close at a near building to make sure they took the boy

And when I saw the nurse run hurriedly to the boy she called the other nurses to attend to him immediately while she read the note I wrote

"The Uchiha clan is dead."

And with that I dashed away, with my mind busy of thought and my heart busy with pain.

To be continued…..


	2. In The Blood

_On the Last : The Story of Lucilla Volt_

_I only look towards Sasuke and stumbled towards him, and only starred at his face my lips inches from his forehead, my body vertical to his and in the opposite direction, and I starred at his face, peaceful now, but I knew it was the face that will wake up and have a terrified feature when he enter into a nightmare in which he wish wasn't true, I only let the tears that were coming from my eyes now fall onto his face. _

_While I picked him up, bridal style and slowly walked to the hospital, ignoring the doors that where held open, reminding me that it wasn't a nightmare. That all was true, and with the village still asleep I only put Sasuke at the front of the hospital floor, ring the bell to the front desk and dashed away, staying close at a near building to make sure they took the boy_

_And when I saw the nurse run hurriedly to the boy she called the other nurses to attend to him immediately while she read the note I wrote_

"_The Uchiha clan is dead."_

_And with that I dashed away, with my mind busy of thought and my heart busy with pain._

The Story of Lucilla Volt- Itachi Love Story: Part 2

Crying was stupid, but I let the tears fall. His life really did become of mines huh? His people are gone and it pains me. Him gone pains me even more, Sasuke lost it's like a stab in the heart for he was the main reminder that all was true.

But I wipe my tears and prepared to enter my village and then go to the side of my clan

Legendary name, Lightning gods, yet everybody thought we were instinct. Even the village doesn't know of our existence well at least that is what I believe….

As I entered the area everything was quiet even the leaves that would dance because of the electric current that streamed through the floor was quiet.

That's when I felt something was wrong, my body only moved faster, I opened the door to see my mother on the table, with the cup of tea in her hand, and tears falling from her eyes.

My heart beat slowed, when I saw she was ok, meaning not dead

But as I went closer I saw it was her body held by an electric current that's when I knew someone was controlling her, and as I looked at her stomach, she was either dead or severely injured.

I than cut the line of shock, and looked for who chakra was it

Than my mother whispered out the words

"Kuriku"

That's when I knew it was the military captain of our clan that had finally moved his plan for revenge against our family, my father suspected him, but only if we knew for sure… "Dam it Kuriku Uragirimono"

_It's only we to blame though, why trust a man in a first place who last name meant traitor?_

With blood pulsing through my heart, anger seeping to my head and rage pulsing through my body, I moved faster, running up the stairs and turning the corner, the face I met was the one filled with hatred

"down to just one, then I will tie you guys together then kill you all, population of the clan….. one"

My heart skipped a beat as I realized the reason of the quiet village was because of the death of the village, but I only wondered, how can one man kill so many people?

And with someone appearing up behind him that's when I saw the man who acquainted himself with Itachi

"Mudara"

"I'm sorry, even if you are not in the war of the Uchiha, your family moves pretty quick, I saw a ninja tried to put the justu of shock illusion, where we would think we're killing the Uchiha clan when in reality no one was there.

I have to admit, your father work wonders, if he was actually in the village instead of doing the justu 200 miles away at home and drinking a cup of tea, he probably wouldn't have been caught.

If only he knew I have the ultimate mangekyou sharingan, that not even legendary can treat me as a pest…..So while he thought it worked and had no doubt, I went to my next plan, assassinate the Lightning gods. Within 48 hours this was accomplished"

He then raises his hands by his sides as if showing me everything

"you sure do walk slow, lucilla"

"where is the rest of my family, and what have you done to my mother"

"nothing that she cannot recover from of course, and your dad and the rest I had to suck in."

Pointing at his eye as he told me this

"spit them out you sic…"

"who are you talking to?" he was suddenly behind me now, and I felt the presence of the sharingan activated I didn't turn but instead I remembered of Itachi , and I wanted to cry

_if only I was stronger!_

My mind than slipped to the thought

_what if I tried to do the Lucillet de la volt_?

the ultimate weapon of the Lightning gods even if I didn't have a partner connected to me, or someone I made one with. I needed to try; I needed to see if it is possible to do it alone, even if it's true that the result is death, I must try….

"Activate Lucillet de la volt" I whispered

And with a flash of speed I disappeared, and reappeared in the air behind him, with my legs aiming straight at the side of his face

Instantly my foot connected to him feeling the bone through the soles of my shoes, he flew towards his partner, them both clashing to the wall.

"maybe the question you meant to ask was, are you stronger than me?, and my answer is yes, I am"

And with that the lightning bolt finally catching with my speed struck the house. Letting the sky be seen from the inside of the room, the roof no longer there but instead disintegrated from the bolt, while the dark clouds appeared in the sky.

My feet hitting the wood as I landed, dented it a bit the blood jolted from my legs and up, but it felt good,

_So this was how the power felt? _

I looked at my hands as I saw the electricity flow through my hand, through my body. With the electricity wavering on top of my skin

"one of the ultimate weapon of the lightning gods, through mating with a love one or having an acquaintance which both of your powers move in the same currents this can work, of course that never happens so through love everyone goes to achieve this level, but you don't seem the type of girl Lucilla so tell me did you took upon the risk of death?" Mudara laughed as he looked upon my face when he said this

I retorted

'if only I used this before, if it was only you who was causing such destruction over there I wouldn't be so shocked. I would've killed you. But why did you take on Itachi deal huh? And why did you cooperate with the leaf village deal, Danzo that -"

"Itachi came to me to kill the Uchiha clan, the perfect opening for my revenge amongst them, I never knew of the leaf village deal, but thanks to you now it may come to my advantage in the future." He interrupted my sentence saying this as he disappeared.

But I could still hear him sneaker as he disappeared into his own whirlpool from his eye than cried out an even louder laugh as His voice echoed in the air he no longer occupied conjuring the next sentence through his laughter.

"You gave my clone an amazing challenge, and even killed the other guy. By the way your parents are in your room, my work here is done. The Uchiha clan is killed, long as I reached the time limit of reversed death. There is nothing here for me"

That's when I knew he was right, 48 hours and 15 minutes, my father couldn't bring the Uchiha clan back by going into time with lightning speed

It almost felt like Mudara took our title away from us

Lightning gods

The g meant something more than a letter, it meant to 'give back life' a power usually the leader could control, my father could control the best of the few rare ones in the clan who did,

And we just failed in giving back a life, many lives, with my father coming into the room, he knew my sadden face, and from there he understood my sorrow

For Uchiha clan and the lightning gods where best friend, it went way back to the two best friends the sage of six path son Uchiha and Motono the best friend's of the sage daughter.

Uchiha and Motono….

The clan in which they mated which instead of the rinnagan created a new eye

The sharingan.

I looked at him starring in his eyes to see what will happen now, for this will surely mean the end of the Uchiha clan and even the rare of their kind who owned the rinnagan, so what was next?

And just like a heart attack, my chest were my heart laid started hurting, I dropped to the floor upon my knees, the floor shaking from my mother's footsteps as she confronted me as my whole body fell upon the floor, my face feeling the cool tiled wood

Of course she healed herself already, the healer of the family, gosh I wish I had that power now, I bet I look pathetic, but it was like I was bleeding inside, the pain so unbearable I couldn't move like I was stuck in shock, I felt myself get weak as Shadows crept over my iris letting me know my eyelids where falling upon them, as I felt a sharp tone screaming in my ear drum, passing out before I had time to notice, it was my mother's voice

To be continued…..

Here is part two of The Story of Lucilla Volt: Itachi Love Story. I know it took me time to publish this chapter so within the beginning is like a reminder of what happened in the last chapter and from there it jumps to chapter two, but don't worry chapter three should be coming out soon, but so far I believe I will continue giving you the recaps of the last chapter in italics (so you can know when the next chapter begin in the article) just in case.

Rate, Message and enjoy!

Part


End file.
